Love For A Wolf
by darkvampirerose
Summary: When Edward left bella she tried to commit suicide but jake saved her. Emily died in a car crash and now Sam is alone. Will this two come together to work out their differences or will they be torn apart? Will they love again?
1. heartborken

-Bella pov-

"I'm sorry Bella but I don't want you anymore." Edward said. I looked at him letting the words sink in. when I was able to talk again my voice was quiet "You.. don't….want…Me" He shook his head and replied "no you were just a pet to me." I tried to keep the tears back but I couldn't hold them any more I broke down and I watched as Edward left the woods never looking back.

After he left I started to walk. I didn't know how long I was walking but we I realized that night has fallen I started to trip a lot. I didn't care my life ended and I was numb so I couldn't feel the pain. After the tenth time of tripping my legs gave out and I fell to the ground and I stayed there until Charlie found me.

The last thing I remember to before I fell asleep was Charlie was caring me home. I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I tried to hit it off but ended up falling off my bed and on to the ground. "Bella are you ok up there?" Charlie called for the living room. " Yea I'm fine." I was lucky that today was Saturday and I didn't have to go to school or work.

-Sam pov-

I was running as fast as I could to get to the hospital. When Paul called and said my dear Emily got in a car crash I just lost it. I finally see the hospital in view and changed back into my human form. After I got my cloths on I ran in to the hospital to see Jake, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry in the waiting room. "How is she?" I asked when I got over to them. As I was looking at their faces I could tell it wasn't good. "Sam.. The doctor said that she has a fractured skull, broken ribs, and a lot of blood loss." After hearing all that I sat in a chair to wait for the doctor to come back out.

It was around 8 at night when the doctor came out again. " How is she doc?" I asked when he came over. "I'm sorry. We tried everything we could but she didn't make it. I'm sorry." Emily's gone never coming back is all that went through my mind. I left the hospital and ran for the forest. I just needed to get away I couldn't think about it.

When I got into the forest I changed and ran for a long time.


	2. the meeting

-Bella pov-

"Dad I'm going for a ride." I said as I was walking to the door. "ok have fun." Charlie replied for the kitchen. " I will." I said closing the door. I didn't like lying to my dad but I didn't want him to know what I really was gonna do. As I got in my truck I was thinking about all the bad memories that wouldn't go away. When I got to the cliffs I got out of the truck and left a note on it for someone to find. As I re read the note I could bear the pain anymore.

_To dad,_

_I'm sorry but I cant take this pain anymore. I've been lying to myself and you by saying that I was fine. I am not fine. This pain is just to real I can't keep living with it anymore. I tried to make the pain go away but it just keep coming back. I had to do what I thought was right._

_Love you,_

_Bella._

Then I set in on the seat and closed the door. When I got to the edge of the cliff I was hearing a voice call my name but I didn't listen to it I just kept walking to the edge of the cliff. Then suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm and pulled me away from the cliff. "What are you thinking Bella you can't kill yourself." Jacob said. I looked up at him to see that in his eyes he was fearful, guilty and angry. " why?" was all I was able to say. He knew what I was talking about and told me " you have other people who love you and what about Charlie he needs you." He was right if nothing else mattered Charlie did. " Your right lets go." I dropped Jake off and went home. I was lucky that Charlie wasn't home so I parked the truck, went inside and left a note then I went to take a walk in the woods. After about walking for 2 hours I came to this and sat on a rock.

-Sam pov-

I've been running all night and day when I stopped I came to a creek to get a drink when I seen Bella sitting on a rock looking at the water. She didn't notice me so I went up to her (still in wolf form) and nudged her hand. When she felt my nose she jumped and looked over to me and said in a quiet voice "Sam?…what are you doing here?" After she finished talking I change and got my clothes on quickly and replied while stilling next to her " I was running when I came here and found you. I needed to get away and not think about Emily's death." At that she gasped and said she was sorry to here that.

I knew That Edward and the other Cullen's left but I didn't think she would be this bad. " Bella what happened to make you look like this?" I asked her even though I knew the answer. "E-Edward…Didn't….Want….Me….A-Anymore." she replied while trying not to cry. "its ok Bella you can cry." I said as I put my arm around her shoulder to try to comfort her. When she was done crying awhile later she looked up and all I could think about was kissing her. Before she gout reply I put my mouth on hers and kissed her.

-Bella pov-

As he was kissing me I couldn't help but kiss him back. When she deepened the kiss I had to put my arms around his neck to stay close to him. After a while he pulled back because we needed air. Instead of saying something like I thought he was he pulled me up onto his lap and put his arms around my waist to keep me closer to him. When it was starting to get dark out Sam finally spoke and said "I should get you home now. I don't want your dad to come looking for you." All I could do is nod. When we finally got to my house he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I walked into the house to find Charlie watching a game and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

When we finished dinner I did the dished and went upstairs to take a shower and then went to bed thinking about Sam and the kisses we had shared.


	3. the pendant

heres chapter 3 hope you like it.

* * *

-Normal pov-

Bella woke up in the morning to Charlie calling her down stairs.

When she got to the bottom step she said " Is something wrong dad?" Charlie replied " No but someone's here to see you. And I'm leaving for work now." "Ok." Bella said watching her dad leave and then going into the living room. As Bella walked into the room she froze at seeing who was sitting on the couch.

-Bella pov-

I couldn't believe at who I was seeing. "S-Sam what are you doing here?" He got up from the couch and said " I wanted to see you." aww now i know that there are other people out inthe world i could love. "

Why don't you come up in my room." I watched as Sam nodded and followed me upstairs to my room.

"Why did you come so early? I was still sleeping." I asked as i opened my door. " it's almost 12 o'clock." well now i know now that i can sleep late. " Oh i though it was only 8 o'clock." Sam shook his head and gave a laugh. "So what did you want to see me about?" I said trying to start a conversation.

As i watched Sam hesitate bebore he said " i wanted to give you something that i made." i wounder what it could be, maybe its a...yea i got nothing well i'll just have to wait and see what it is.

"Ok can i see it now or do i have to do something to get it first?" i asked hoping he would just give it to me.

-Sam pov-

I was trying so hard not to laugh at the face Bella was making while shes thinking. Then I thought about what she said and told her " I would like a kiss then you can get it." "ok but can i atlest know that you have it with you so i know your not lying?" Bella asked sitting on her bed. well i didnt expect her to say that but ok i'm all for it.

I readched into my book bag and took out the box that held the pendant. "Well here it is not you know that i have it." She then got up and walked over to me leaned up and kissed me. Before i had time to do anything she pulled back and said in an innocent voice " Can i see it now?"

-Normal pov-

" I guess you can see it now." Sam said handing her the small box. Bella took the box for Sam and was careful opening it. when she seen what was inside she couldn't fine words to say.

After a few minutes Bella said " Thank you so much Sam. I love it." Then Bella went to her mirror to put the pendant on. In the mirror see seen that the pendant was in a shape of a tear drop with a wolf head in the middle.

* * *

will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	4. falling in love

-Normal pov-

As Sam and Bella went down stairs to watch a movie Bella asked "Do you think we could go for a ride later?" "sure we can were would you like to go?" Sam replied. "I don't know." Bella said. All through out the movie Sam would look over to Bella to see what she was doing.

A few times during the movie Bella jump and Sam would comfort her by saying it was ok. After the movie was over Bella left a note for Charlie and went with Sam out to his truck.

Sam helped Bella into the truck then got in himself. After he turned on the truck and was leaving Into The Night came on (A/N: its by santana and chad kroeger.) Bella started singing to it.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it_

_was easy to tell,_

_it was love from above, that could save me from hell, she had fire_

_in her soul it was easy to see, _

_how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, there were drums_

_in the air as she started to dance_

_every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,_

_and we sang_

_ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_and the voices bang like the angels sing,_

_we're singing_

_ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_and we danced into the night_

_ay oh ay oh_

_ay oh ay oh_

_and we danced into the night,_

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,_

_you could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,_

_we were spinning in cicles with the moon our eyes,_

_the room left them moving in between you and I,_

_we forgot where we were and we lost track of time,_

_and we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,_

_and we sang,_

_ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_and the voices bang like angels sing,_

_we're singing_

_ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_and we danced on into the night,_

_ay oh ay oh_

_ay oh ay oh_

_and we danced into the night,_

_like a gift from heaven, it is easy to tell,_

_it was love from above, that could save me from hell, she had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, there were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

_and we sang,_

_ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_and the voices bang like angels sing,_

_we're singing,_

_ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_and we danced into the night_

_ay oh ay oh_

_ay oh ay oh_

_and we danced into the night,_

_ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_ay oh ay oh,_

_ay oh ay oh ay oh ay _

_ay oh ay oh_

_singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_ay oh ay oh_

when the song was over they were at the beach and sam said " your a really good singer." " Thank you." Bella said blushing. They got out of the and walked to the beach then sat down on a log. they sat there for a while before Sam said " I think i love you Bella."

-Bella pov-

I didn't know what to say i just sat there for a while then i finally said " i think i love you to." Just as i finished that Sam leaned down and kissed me. I started to kiss him back with as much force as he is. Sam deepened the kiss and i put my arms around his neck to bring him closer. Just as he started to pull my shirt off his cellphone rang. we had to break apart so he could answer it. Sam said " sorry bout this." that he answered the phone. When Sam got off the phone he said "Bella we have to go Jake just called and said that him and Quil smelt a vampire.

When he said that i forgot to breath. the thought that went through my head were not what i wanted._

* * *

_

next chapter will be up soon.


	5. volturi

here it is the next chapter.

hope you enjoy. Just a reminder it has been 5 months sense Edward and the family left.

* * *

-Bella pov- 

I did not like what i was hearing. There were only 8 vampires i would know that would come and get me. The Cullen's and Victoria. Ever sense Ed-_he_ killed James, his mate has been after me to kill me. Mate for mate. But i guess she doesn't know that he left and is never coming back.

Just thinking about what happened i would shiver. Sam helped me get into his truck and we were heading back to La Push.

When we got there Jake and Quil were waiting and said as soon as we got out " we don't who it could be. Its not the Cullen's and its not Victoria. So we don't know who it is." Then Quil said "Bella you should stay here because who ever it is they went towards you house."

Oh no Charlie's there i have to do something. I don't think i could live if anything happened to Charlie because of someone wanting me. " No I'm going with you its my house and i don't want Charlie to get hurt." They nodded and we started to make a plan. Sam decided that they would call the otheres so they could go into pairs. i just sat in Sam's living room and watched TV while they made a plan.

" Bella can you come here for a minute." Sam asked. I heard my name and i went into the kitchen. When i got in there Jake said " Bella we want you to stay here while we search ok." I nodded but didn't mean it, I wanted to go check on Charlie but i knew if i said anything they would say no.

We were outside when they split up into pairs. Paul and Jared. Quil and Embry. And Sam and Jacob. Before Sam left he came over and said " Please stay here we will go and check on Charlie." Then he kissed me and left.

I waited a while before i went home. It took me almost an hour but when i got their i was lucky that the cruiser wasn't there. I decided to go inside for a minute, when i got went inside i froze. Sitting on the couch was Aro. What was he doing here and what does he want. " Why hello Bella its good to see you again." Aro said.

-Normal pov-

All Bella could do is nod. "It seems that Edward and his family left. So i came here to see if you went too but i can see you did not." Aro said getting up. "W-what are y-you doing here?" Bella said trying to be brave. " I wanted to know why they didn't take you with them and if they turned you into a vampire. But i can see they did not." replied Aro. "They left because he didnt love me, and they didn't want to be near me." Bella told. "Thats a shame i really didn't want to kill you but i guess i have to now." Aro said looking disappointed.

* * *

-Alice pov ( few hours before)- 

I was still mad at Edward for what he did to Bella and i won't forgive him for that. All the sudden a vision came to me.

_Aro was sitting on Bella's couch waiting for her to come home. When Bella walked in she froze at who she saw. " Why hello Bella it's good to see you again." Aro said. All Bella could do was nod. " It seems that Edward and his family left. So i came here to see if you went too but i can see you did not. Aro said getting up. " W-what are y-you doing here?" Bella said._

Then the vision ended. I had to get back to Forks before Bella gets hurt. When we left 5 months ago Edward said nothing would happen to Bella anymore but he was wrong. I got up and ran out of my room and when i was about to get in my car Jasper said "Where are you going in such a hurry?" I turned around and told him about my vision when i was done he said " you get going and i'll tell the others then i'll be there to help." I nodded and left. I was hoping i wouldn't be to late. I don't know what i would do if anything happened to Bella.

* * *

(back to Bella and Aro.) 

-Bella pov-

I was getting scared now and i wished i just stayed at Sam's. When he said he was going to kill me all i could think about is i'm never going to see anyone again. I wanted to run into the woods so Charlie wouldn't find my body in the house but i knew Aro would beat me before i could even move.

Time seemed to slow down when Aro moved toward me but before he could get any farther the front door flew open and Alice ran in and stood infront of me. " Aro i will not let you hurt Bella." Alice said in an angry voice. " I have to do it. You didn't stick to your promise." Aro said. I was so focused on Aro that i didn't even see Sam, Jake, Jasper, Emette, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward come into the room.

" Well i guess i will leave now." Aro said and left. Before i knew what was happening i started to black out before i blacked out completly i heard some one yell "Bella".

* * *

who do you think it was..

next chapter will be up soon.


	6. They're back

When I woke up I was in my bed with Sam and Jake standing next to my bed. "How long was i out for?" i asked sitting up on my bed and looking at the two of them.Jake said" you were out for a few hours."

"well i told you to stay at my house and you didn't then we came here and when we came into the house we seen you against a wall with the bloodsuckers were around you and then you past out." Sam replied.

I thought it was a dream but i guess it wasn't. If the Cullens were here then why did they come back? I'm so cunfused i dont know what to think anymore. "Were the Cullens here?" I asked getting a little nerves.

"Yes and one of them is still here." Sam told me while sitting down next to me. I wonder who it is? I don't know and i think i dont want to know. "which one is back." I asked.

"The one that had bronze hair." Sam said looking like he wanted to kill him. Then i got who was here and didn't want to see him now or ever."tell him to leave." I said as i tried not to cry. The look Jake had on his face he knew who it was. " I will make sure Edward leaves." Then he went down stairs.

"Why don't you lay down Bella." Sam sadi as he headed for the door. I nodded and truned on my radio so i wouldnt have to listen to the boys fighting. then my favorite song Twilight came on.[a/n: its by Vanessa Carlton

_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own_

_But as you walked nito my life you showed what needed to be shown_

_And i always knew, what was right i just didn't know that i might _

_peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_

_And i will never see the sky the same and _

_i will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_

_i will never cease to fly if i held down and_

_i will always reach to high cause i've seen, cause i've seen, twilight_

_never cared never wanted_

_never sought to see what flaunted_

_so on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place_

_And it was so easy not to behold what i could hold_

_But you taught me i could change Whatever came within these shallow_

_days_

_and i will never see the sky the same way and_

_i will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_

_i will never cease to fly if i held down and_

_i will always reach to high cause i've seen, cause i've seen,_

_As the sun shines though it pushes away and pushes ahead_

_it fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and_

_i didn't know that i could be so blind to all that is so real_

_But as illusion dies i see there is so much to be revealed_

_and i will never see the sky the same way and_

_i will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_

_i will never cease to fly if i held down and_

_i will always reach to high cause i've seen, cause i've seen, twilight_

_i was stained by a role, in a day not my own_

_but as you walked into my life you showed me what needed to be shown_

_and i always knew, what was right_

_i just didn't know that i might_

_peel away and choose to see the with such a different sight_

_and i will never see the sky the same way and_

_i will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and_

_i will never cease to fly if i held down and_

_i will always reach to high cause i've seen, cause i've seen_

_twilight._

When the song ended i thought about why Edward would be here if he didn't love me anymore. When i was about to call for Sam to come up someone grabbed and took off out of my window. All i could do was scream.


	7. rescue

-Edward's POV-

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Bella to wake up so I could talk to her. When i got a call from Emmett saying Alice had a vision of Bella getting hurt I came to forks as fast as i could. I still loved her and i didn't want her to get hurt. All i could think about was Bella and if she was going to be ok.

As i was about to go up to Bella's room i heard them talking. Bella must be up. So i listened to what they were saying.

_"I told you to stay at my house and you didn't then we came here and when we came into the house we seen you against the wall with the bloodsuckers all around you and then you past out." Sam replied. _

_"Were the Cullen's here?" Bella asked. "Yes and one of them is still here." Sam told Bella. "Which on is here?" Bella asked. _

_"The one that had bronze hair." Sam told. "Tell him to leave" Bella said. _

_Then Jacob said "I will make sure Edward leaves."_

Thats when I hard a door open and close. I only had to wait 5 seconds before Jacob came in and said "you have to leave now."

"Yea well I'm not leaving." I said with venom in my voice.

I was about to comment but then Sam came down and said "Jake calm down Bella doesn't need her house gone and she doesn't need her friend getting hurt."

Before anything else could happen we smelt another vampire and it wasn't one I knew.

Then we heard Bella scream. I ran up to her room to see her being taken away by the vampire.

* * *

-Bella's POV- 

I kept screaming hoping that Sam and Jake would follow me. All I could think about was that I'll never be able to see Charlie and Renee again. I still loved Edward but I wanted to be with Sam and plus Edward didn't love me anymore. It's better that the person got me and not the one's I love.

Finally after what seemed like hour's we stopped and i was thrown on the ground. Thats when i really got a look at my capturer.

I froze at who I say. It was Victoria. She came here to finish me off. I was so scared even though I knew It was the end of me. As I was waiting for her to finish me off i started to think about my life.

Sure I had everything that i wanted but I always suffer and maybe this could end all of my pain, heartache, and suffering.

"Well Bella it seems that noone is coming to get you, so i can just finish you off now. Even though you a no longer with Edward he wouldn't care if you died or not. So what will it be." Victoria sneered. "Just kill me I have nothing else to live for sense E-Edward doesn't love me." I pleaded.

Victoria smiled and picked me up then threw me into a tree. As I lay there I felt warm sticky liquid run down my face.This is it I'm going to die now. Before I blacked out i whispered " E-Edward I l-love you."

-2 weeks later-

When I opened my eyes I could see that I was in a white room. I must be in a hospital. Thats when I noticed that there was machines and needles in my arms. "Bella you're awake." said a happy voice. I knew it was Alice. When i finally got my voice I said "Alice how long was I out for and where am I?"

Alice then said "You're in a hospital and you've been out for 2 weeks. Edward found you and when he seen Victoria Near you and killed her. By the time me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie,Carlisle, and Esme got there he was holding you and saying things. When Carlisle tried to look at you Edward wouldn't let him any where near you. After a few minutes we were able to get Edward away from you so Carlisle could look at you."

"What about Sam and Jacob?" I asked wondering where they were and if they were ok. "We left before they got there and they haven't been at the hospital either." Alice replied. All I did was nod. "Someone wants to see you. I'll got get them." Alice said then got up and left. A few minutes later Alice came back in with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. I knew Edward wouldn't come. He doesn't love me anymore.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. I was in pain but I wasn't going to tell them that so I said "I'm ok." "No you're not I can feel that you're in pain." Jasper told. I really hate him sometimes. I didn't say anything but I did glare at Jasper. I could tell that Emmett wanted to hug me but he knew i would be in pain. What shocked me the most was that Rosalie looked really happy.

Maybe she liked seeing me suffer like this. I always tried to be nice to her but she would always be mean and I never did anythig to her. I really wanted to know where Edward is but it doesn't matter because she doesn't love me. "Can you guys leave me and Bella alone for a minute." A familiar voice said. I looked up to the door way to see Edward standing there staring at me.

They all nodded and left. All I could do was stare at Edward wondering why he's here and what will happen. After a few minutes Edward spoke up by asking in a low voice " What are you thinking?" "I'm wondering why you even want to talk to me sense you don't love me anymore and what your doing here." I told him. He looked pained after i said those words and i wonder why he did.

"I still love you i left because i didn't want you to get hurt but i can tell that you got hurt anyway. I hated that i left you but i thought you would have a better life. When i heard that you were hanging out with the dogs I came back to get you back." Edward said coming over to the bed. " If you loved me then why didn't you just stay. " I asked looking into his eyes.

Before i knew what was happening his lips were on mine in a gental passionate kiss. I started to kiss him back but then I remember that I was with Sam now and he needed me. So I pulled back and said " I can't do this Edward." I really love Edward but I also love Sam I don't know who to choose. " I need time to think about this." I said looking down.

"You love the leader of that dog pack don't you." Edward said making me look up at him. I nodded and thought he was going to get mad but all he said was "I'm not giving up on you. I will fight for you."

I tired to say something but I was falling asleep. Before i was completely out I felt Edward kiss me again.

* * *

a/n: will bella go back to edward or stay with sam.

if you want to keep Bella and Sam together let me know.


	8. rosalie say what?

i'm going to keep it a Sam and Bella story thanks for the reviews.

I'm also asking for someone to help me with the story.

* * *

When I woke up again Edward was still there and he was staring at me. "you know you still talk in your sleep." he said. 

Oh no I hate that why does he always have to here what I say.

And I don't even know what I say when I'm asleep. "What did I say?" I asked. When I said that her looked even more hurt but he told me anyway. "You were talking about Sam and what not."

I just nodded. I was hoping the Sam would come soon I really need him.

"Is Sam and Jake here?" I asked. The look Edward made told me that they were here. "Yes they are here." Edward told. I can't wait to see Sam." Can you get them for me." I asked. He nodded and left a few minutes later Sam and Jake came in.

As soon as Sam saw me he went right to my bed and kissed me, which I gladly returned.

After a few minutes Jake coughed and we broke apart. "It's about time you stopped I want to hug Bella to," Jacob said in a whiny voice.

Sam and I laughed at that. "Ok if you want a hug come and get it." I said holding out my arms. Jake laughed and came over to give me a hug.

"how are you feeling Bella?" Sam asked as he sat on my bed. "I'm ok i guess." I replied laying my head on his shoulder."OK. I'm going to go and check you out so we can leave and go back home." Jake said leaving the room.Good now i can spend time with Sam. I knew Sam wanted to spend time with me.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Sam asked as he helped me off of the bed.

"I'm doing fine thank you." I replied. i just want to go home and spend time with Sam and forget Edward and the others.

They left me and didn't want me back, so now thats what i'm going to do leave and never come back. "OK we're all set to go. Bella you didn't have anything with you right?" Jak asked as he came back into the room "No i didnt." I told as i tried to get my shoes on. When i got them on we headed for the door and down the hall.

As we got into the waiting room we seen Edward and the Cullen's there. I didn't pay any attention to them and just kept walking. I'm glad that Edward can't read my mind because she would get mad at the things i'm thinking.

" Bella can we talk for a minute." Rosalie asked. Why the heck does she want to talk. She was the one who hated me so why does she want to tell me. "Why do you want to talk to her you always hated her." Sam said.

Just as i was about to ask. "I have the right to talk to her." Rosalie said getting angry.

"Sam let her say what she was to say so we can leave i want to get home and take a freaking shower." I said in a deadly calm voice. I could tell that they were startled by what i just said. "thank you" Rosalie said. I noded and followed her.

When we were back in my room she said "It wasn't he's fault we had to leave you were being threatened. And now i can see that leaving you turned you into a different person whos hanging out with those dogs."

"If i was being threatened then why didn't you stay and fight the threat instead of leaving me to try to kill myself. If you guys really loved me like you say you do then you wouldn't of left." I said bitterly.

She was shocked at my tone but then she said "We thought that you would be safe." "Yea well i am and if you don't mind i have to go so see ya." I said and left the room. I didn't even bother looking at the Cullen's as i left.

When we got out to the car Sam said " What did she want?" " She wanted to say that they were sorry. But i don't believe it." I said as i got in to the car. " Bells what house do you want to stay at yours, mine or Sam's???" Jake asked looking at me.

Thats a good question i didn't even think about that but i'll go with Sam. "I'll got to Sam's house sense my stuff is there anyway." I replied as i lead my head on Sam's shoulder. "Ok well then Sam can u drop me off at my house?" Jake asked. "Sure we'll be there in 3 minutes." Sam replied.

After we droped Jake off we went right to Sam's house. Before i got out of the Car Sam came around and picked me up bridle style and carried me in to the house and up into his room.

When we got there Sam layed me on the bed and kissed me. I didn't realise that my hands were around his neck until he pulled back. "You should get some sleep ok." Sam told. I noded and layed my head on the pillow.

"Can you stay with me." I asked looking up at Sam. "Yea let me turn everything off and lock up. I'll be right back." Sam said as he left the room.

A few minutes later when he came back in he layed down next to me and i cuddled up into his bare chest and fell asleep.

-the next day-

When i woke up i found that Sam's arms were aound my waist so i couldn't move. "Sam wake up. I have to use the bathroom." I said in a gental voice. When he didn't move i said it a bit louder " Sam wake up!! I have to go to the bathroom." That did the trick he got up and let me use the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me up ealier." Sam asked as i was getting out of the bathroom. "Because i just woke up and it only took me two tries to get you to wake up." I said as i sat next to Sam on the bed.

* * *

hope you liked this chapter. Sorry i haven't written in a while i had alot of stuff i had to do.


	9. The question

Here's chapter 9.

* * *

-Sam's POV- 

As I was watching Bella get ready I couldn't help but think that she would go back to the Cullen's. "Bella… are you going to go back to the Cullen's?" I asked.

She looked at me with hurt in her eyes and said as she walked over to me "No I'm never going to leave you."

I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed me back with just passionately. After a few minutes we broke apart. I rested my head against hers.

"Bella I'll drop you off for school ok?" I said as found my shoes. "ok and Sam would you want to go to the prom with me?" Bella asked as she started to blush.

"I would love to go with you." I said as I kissed her. When Bella went into the bathroom I seen a piece of paper next to her book bag and when I picked it up it said

_Isabella swan_

_ELA _

_Black Roses_

_They came into the night but, _

leave before dawn.

Searching until they find what they

were looking for.

Black roses hiding beloved ones.

Hiding during the day they can't

be seen. 

_Looking for the right ones. _

They leave behind the broken.

Can't come into the light,

or they'll die.

On the dead they leave behind gifts.

Shining in the dark, left behind

is a lone black rose. 

_People say they don't eist, _

but they always find a way

to prove to people that they are.

They leave black roses so people

are aware of whose doing the killing.

Black roses only exist when

vampires come around. 

When I was done reading it Bella came out and said "so do you like the poem? I made it for English class." Bella told as she came over to sit on my lap.

"Its really good, Bella." I said as i kissed her neck. Then the phone started to ring so i got up and went to answer it. "Hello?" I said. Its Jake but why does he sound angry. Oh great, now we have to fight. "are you sure its them?" I looked over at Bella and then i said"ok we'll stay here." I said then hung up the phone.

"Bella the Volturi are here and they want you." I said as I watched Bella's face. She started to shake and just when she was about to collapse i grabbed her and sat her on the bed. "Don't worry Bella i'm not going to let them hurt you." I said as i tried to calm her down.

I grabbed her and kissed her. A few minutes later we broke apart. "Did that help calm you down?" I asked. She nodded her head and then said "Sam the prom is on friday and will be in the gym and it starts at 7." "Ok i'll pick you up at 6:30." "Can i still go to school?" Bella asked. "Yes you can let me get my car keys." I said.

A few minutes later we were in the car. i knew that she didn't like to go fast for a stayed at a reasonable speed. When we got to the school we seen the Cullen's get out of the car. "I'll see you later." I said and leaned over to give her a kiss. As i watched her leave the car and head for the school i noticed that the Cullen's were watching her. I left when i made sure that they weren't going to bother her.

* * *

-Bellas POV- 

As i watched Sam leave i couldn't help but think that Edward would try something. When i went into the school building i went to my locker and got out my english book and went to class. When i got in there i seen Jasper and Emmett sitting in the back. Its a good thing that i sit on the other side.

"Bella what did you do for the homework?" My friend Serenaty asked. I grinned at her and said "you'll have to wait and find out." Before she could reply back the teacher started class. "ok class today we will be sharing what everone did for homework. Bella why don't you go first." Mrs. Hampton said.

I nodded and went up to the front of the class. I held up my paper and started to read.

They come into the night but,

leave before dawn.

searching until they find what they

were looking for.

black roses hiding beloved ones.

hiding during the day they can't

be seen.

looking for the right ones.

they leave behind the broken.

can't come into the light,

or they'll die.

On the dead they leave behind gifts.

shining in the dark, left behind

is a lone black rose.

People say they don't exist,

but they always find a way

to prove to people that they are.

They leave black roses so people

are aware of whose doing the killing.

Black roses only exist when,

Vampires come around.

When i was done reading Mrs. Hampton said " That was very good Bella. Ok who wants to go next?" I went back to my seat. I glanced at Emmett and Jasper and they were staring at me like i killed someone. I turned to face the front and didn't bother to look at them for the rest of the time. Lunch came fast. i got my lunch and sat with my friends.

I looked around and spotted the Cullen's at the same table they were at the last time they were here. "Bella i liked the poem you wrote for class it was really good." Serenaty said. "Thank you." I said. I was about to talk to Sarah but my cell phone started to ring and i answered it.

"Hello?" "Bella it's Sam where are you?" "I'm at lunch why?" "I'm coming to get you can you leave now?" "Yea but whats going on?" "Theres this Vampire that is after you and he's not from the volturi so i'm coming to get you." "Ok i'll be waiting." "Goodbye Bella see you soon." "Bye Sam." I said and hung up my cellphone.

I got up and didn't say anything to my friends and threw my lunch away and left. I was just about to go out the building when i heard my name being called "Bella where are you going?" I turned around to see the Cullen's walking up tp me. I turned around and ran out of the building and almost got hit by Sam.

"Bella what are you doing i almost hit you?" Sam said "I'm running awat from the Cullen's"I said and got into the car. when we were pulling out of the parking lot we seen Jasper and Emmett get into Emmett's jeep and was following us.


	10. first time

"Why are they following you?" Sam asked. "I don't know but I want them to stop." I said.

We drove for a while and when we reached La Push I looked in the mirror to see that They stopped following us. Why can they leave me alone they left me and I moved on. I'm with Sam now and I don't want to loose him. "Bella do you mind staying with me tonight. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sam asked. "No I don't mind I was hoping that I could stay with you." I replied. When we were inside of his house Sam started to kiss me. As he was kissing me we were making our way to the stairs. Then Sam lifted me up and went to him room. He sat me on the bed and got on top of me and started to kiss me everywhere. His hands were like magic, and every touch he made, made me shiver from top to bottom. Oh how I love him! Slowly, his fingers found the straps of my tank top. Sam broke away from our kiss, staring into my brown eyes again. Seeing into his blue eyes, there was lust, but there was also love. In a slow motion, he pulled my tank top off my body, revealing me in a white lacy bra for the whole world to see.

His hands wandered to the back, and he unclasped the bra in a swift motion, putting it off my body and revealing my breasts. He stared at my boobs, and placed his hand on a hardened nipple, stroking it softly.

I moaned softly, and he got even more excited every time I moaned. "S-Sam…" Slowly, he pushed me back onto his bed and oh god, his bed made me feel like I was on cloud nine right now. Sam leaned down, laying slight upon my own body and kissed from my neck down. He kissed each of my nipple and bit them very softly before continuing his journey of kisses.

When he reached my belly button, he slowly sat back up and placed his hands on both sides of my hips, at this time, my nipples were painfully erected and I was leaking. His hands were on my skirt, slowly peeling them away. After the skirt came the panties. I knew I was blushing and even though he was gentle he seemed so experienced. After my panties were gone, I sat up and slowly placed my hand on his chest, unbuttoning one by one. I was taking my time, and touching his chest by trailing my fingers on him.

He hissed softly, and when he looked back down at me, it was pure lust. After the shirt was gone, his pants and boxers were gone in a flash and he was on top of me again. His member was erected and it was so _large_. It frightened me slightly, since this was my first time. Instead of entering into me, he started his journey of kisses again. When he arrived at my breasts, he took his time with licking and sucking them. Every time I moaned, he sucked harder which resulted in me moaning louder.

After about five minutes, which seemed like hours to me he began to rub my clit. Slowly entering his fingers in me, thrusting in a nice pace, in an out made me moan _even_ louder then before. While his fingers were working, his mouth was still in place sucking away.

After a while of that, when I was close to orgasm he stopped. I was upset, but he continued his kisses. Instead of moving slowly, he went straight to my pussy and tongued me, which brought me to an immediate orgasm, I squealed in pleasure.

He slowly crawled over me again, staring at my fragile body like I could break anytime soon. Slowly he entered me, "It's going to hurt Bella…" He whispered softly, and I nodded my head. I knew it would hurt.

He thrusted, I screamed, he stayed there. After a few minutes of adjusting him in me, I started to buck my hips and he knew I felt better now. He thrusted in and out of me. I held on to his shoulders as he kept going into me. After what seemed like hours he orgasm, and so did I. He pulled out and laid down right next to me. He pulled me close into his arms, and I fell asleep.

"I love you Bella…."

-next day-

When I woke up I was laying on Sam. I looked up to see that Sam was still asleep. When I was about to wake him up he stirred and woke up. "did you have a good night?" Sam said. "Yes I did. But I have to use the bathroom if you don't mind." I said. Sam laughed and let go of me. After I was done in the bathroom I went back to Sam's room to see that he was still in bed. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked. It was Saturday and I didn't have to go to school so I'm staying the weekend in La Push. "Well we can go to the beach or hang out with the others" Sam said. I haven't been to the beach in a long time so lets go to the beach. "How about we go to the beach." I said . He nodded and we got dressed and went to the beach. "Thank you Sam for everything." I said as I leane over in the car to give him a kiss on the cheek. "your welcome."


	11. Pregnant!

heres the next chapter sorry its soo late.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day at the beach and I was so happy to spend time with Sam. I still couldn't believe what happened last night but I'm happy.

"Bella what are you thinking about?" Sam asked as we were driving back to his house. " I was thinking about last night and today." I replied.

We sat in silence until we got to his house. Just as we were about to get out Jacob and Embry came up to us and said "Where have you been?" "yea we've been waiting here for 3 hours!"

I looked over at Sam and he looked mad and I said "we don't have to tell you were we go and who said you could come and stay here for 3 hours? You should of just called and left a message. Did you even think that we wanted to spend some time alone for now?" and Sam was looking at me with an amused grin.

I didn't even ask him what he thought was funny. "well sorry but we got bored and we wanted something to do." Embry whined. I walked past him and went into the house and went to the kitchen.

I was getting out stuff so I could make dinner when I felt 2 arms wrap around me and the person said "well they're gone now so we can do what ever we want." After Sam finished his sentence I turned around and kissed him.

We broke apart after a few minutes and I got started on dinner. About an hour dinner was done and we sat at the table to eat.

-2 weeks later-

I bolted awake and ran into the bathroom and threw up. A few seconds later Sam came in and said "Bella are you ok?" I was about to answer but I threw up again. " I think its just the flu." I said when I was done throwing up.

" I want you go to see the doctors and make sure that your ok." Sam said. I nodded and got up to call the doctors. When I was done with the doctors office I turned to Sam and said "I have an appointment tomorrow at 12:30."

Sam nodded and brought me in the living room to watch a movie. The movie finished close to 9 and then Sam brought me home. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around 11" Sam said and kissed me goodbye then I went into my house and cooked dinner for Charlie.

When we finished dinner I cleaned the table and did the dishes. It was about 10:30 by the time I went to bed. When I woke up it was 1:30 in the morning. This is the 8 time I've thrown up and I know I'm getting sick or something. The next time I woke up I felt someone kissing me.

I opened my eyes and I seen Sam sitting next to me and said "good morning." " I sat up and kissed him again. "get dressed and we can eat breakfast then we can go." I nodded and got dressed. "Sam I'm not going to eat breakfast. I don't want to throw up again." I said.

Sam looked at me then said "How many times have you thrown up sense I brought you home yesterday?" "about 12" I said.

When we got to the doctors I signed a paper and me and Sam waited for the doctor. "Isabella Swan the doctor will see you now."

We got up and went with the nurse and sat in a room to wait. A few minutes later the doctor came in and said "Hi I'm Dr. Simms." "Hi I'm Bella and this is Sam my boyfriend." Dr. Simms shook our hands and said "So Bella what seems to be the problem?"

I told her about the throwing up every day and so on. She told me that I will have to take a test and I did. When she got back with the test she said "I got the results and you don't have the flew. You're 2 weeks pregnant."

I looked at her then at Sam and he looked really happy. I'm going to be a mother. "When will the baby be due?" Sam asked. "I don't know yet you'll have too come back in a few weeks so we can do a check up and by then you will know the date." Dr. Simms said.

When we were done at the doctors we went home and Sam called a meeting. About 30 minutes later the pack showed up waiting to see why there's a meeting. "The reason I called you guys here is because me and Bella have something to tell you guys." Sam said. The looked at me then back to him waiting for us to say something. "I'm pregnant." I told them.

They looked at me and Sam in shock then Jacob was the first to speak "I'm so happy for you Bells. Can i be the godfather?" "Hey i wanted to be the godfather" Quil said.

I laughed and Sam said "Ok listen up Jake you will be the godfather and Quil will be the god mother." "Ok thats fi...WHAT!! I'm not a girl. Fine I'll be the uncle." Quil said. Everyone laughed and the others said that they were happy and wanted to be uncles too.

* * *

sorry again that i didn't post sooner. i was busy and my horse got sick and everything so i was up at the barn taking care of him.

sorry again


	12. an

srry to the people who liked my stoires but im not going to continue them anymore.


End file.
